To Every Guy
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: This will be a multishot JxB fic that is based off something awesome i found off the internet. Every girl should read this, because ladies, there aren't that many guys left out there that will do these things for you. So Hold onto him if he does.  M2Bsaf
1. To Every Guy

**To Every Guy…**

This will be a multishot JakexBella fic, based off something wonderful I found on the internet.

Something that should be said, because, ladies, they aren't that many left who would do all these things for you.

There aren't that many guys who would choose to hug you and hand you chocolate while you cried over something (admittedly) pretty silly , over playing COD and asking for food.

And, to all the guys who are reading this –

We do love you.

We have warped ways of showing it, but we do.

We appreciate every little thing that you do for us – whether it's opening a door for us, or simply letting us vent our problems onto you.

We love you.

And so, this is to ever guy…


	2. That Said Sex Can Wait

**That said 'Sex can wait'**

"Bella, Bella, slow down," he murmured to me, as I, during the process of attacking me, had somehow managed to get my shirt unbuttoned and his jeans un zipped.

I looked up at him, both of us breathing heavily.

"Bella, you don't have to do this, you that, right?"

I sighed. "We've been dating for _months_, Jake. Tell me that you don't want this," I begged. "Tell me you don't want to have sex with me right now."

"Bells, I do, I really do,"

I cut him off, kissing him greedily.

He once again, backed off.

"What?"

"Bells, I don't know about you, but I'm not ready for this. _We're_ not ready for this. Do you fell completely comfortable having sex with me, right here and now, on my grotty old sofa in the garage, knowing that at any moment, someone could walk in?"

I blushed from my hair line all the way to my toes.

"No, but-"

"No buts. Not until we're both ready, and you're completely comfortable."

I sighed, and hugged him.

He was right.

He was _always_ right.

"Honey, sex can wait," he whispered, and I kissed his shoulder.

How I loved this man.


	3. That Said Youre Beautiful

**That said 'You're Beautiful'**

I awoke to the sound of Jake humming, his thudding heart beat next to my ear, and the feeling of a piece of my hair being played with.

I looked up, a sleepy smile on my face.

"Morning," I whispered.

"Morning beautiful,"

I chuckled. "I'm not beautiful at the moment," I told him, somewhat pertly.

He shrugged. "You're always beautiful to me," he said as I wiggled out of his grasp and went down the hall to cook us breakfast.

I heard Jake plodding after me some time later, but I was too busy singing , dancing around like some kind of deranged idiot on one of those late night shows.

Jake's deep chuckle made me stop.

"What?"

He shrugged, leaning against the door frame.

"What is it Jake?"

"You know, I'm the most luckiest guy in the world – you never let anyone see you dance – or sing for that matter."

It was my turn to shrug then.

"Bells, you're beautiful when you're completely yourself, you know that, right?"

I shrug, but blush at the compliment.

"Bella," he touched my chin, tilting it up. "You. Are. Beautiful."

I smile.

"I can almost believe you," I whisper back.

He kissed me then, slow and wanting, the kiss of lovers with all the time in the world.

"You're beautiful," he said firmly, looking into my eyes.

And, in that moment, I believed him.


	4. That is Never Too Busy

**That was never too busy to drive her across town to see her…**

I sat in my room, staring out my window.

Summer Holidays.

Yay.

The amount of acitivites which I can do - zero – is finally catching up with me.

Oh, sweet sarcasm.

I sighed, and pulled out one of my many bettered novels, just getting ready to immerse myself into an older age, a timeless age, a classic age, when I heard the familiar rumble of a motorbike.

"BELLA!" Jake hollered.

I ran to the window.

"JAKE?"

"COME OUTSIDE! I'M TAKING YOU TO THE BEACH TODAY!"

I groaned, but, upon weighing my options, I'd prefer Jake's company to Mr Darcy.

I raced out side and he hugged me, long and tight.

"Don't you have to do today beside babysit me?" I asked him as he handed me the helmet and his leather jacket.

"I'm never too busy to see you Bells," he said, leaning down and touching my nose with his.

I was temporarily lost in his eyes, his dark chocolate eyes that glowed a heavily amber in the sunlight, with flecks of gold that reflected the sunlight from within him.

He broke away first, and I blushed.

"Besides, Quil wants to try his moves out on you, and who am I to say no to Quil when I know he's going to get shot down spectacularly?"


	5. That Gives her flowers and a card

**That Gives her flowers and a card when she is sick or down…**

"You gonna be alright honey?" Charlie asked as he walked out the door.

I was sick.

As in vomiting-out-my-guts-while-sneezing-out-my-brains-while-I'm-coughing-up-my-lungs sick.

"I'll be fine. I'll be sleeping all day anyway,"

He still looked hesitant, but I waved him out the door.

He gave a small wave, and I blissfully fell back to sleep.

I was awoken a few hours later by the sound of men – many men – around me. Men who didn't know what to do.

"Come on Jake, we should leave her here – I bet she's all sore," A voice – Embry, I'm guessing.

"No, move her up to her room!" That was Quil, "She'd be a lot more comfortable there!"

"Uh, Jake? How long do I leave this on for?" Seth. What the hell was going on?

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly, wincing at the sudden intake of light hurt.

"Hey there Bells." Jake.

I knew that voice anywhere.

"Jake, what da hell ith going on?" I asked.

He shrugged, but I swore he blushed a little. "We're here to help."

"Don't you guyth have school? Or Patrolth?"

"Nope. Sam gave us the day off." Quil said happily.

"So why are you 'ere?"

"Because you're sick, silly," Seth said, momentarily taking his eyes off the bowl of whatever it was he was trying to cook.

Apparently, a moment was all it took for it to explode.

All over Seth, my kitchen and half on Quil and Embry.

"Seth! You turd! What the hell did you that for?" Quil demanded.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Seth yelled, as he ran for the door, Quil hot on his heels.

Embry sighed – the sigh of someone who has to put up with bickering children all day. "Well there goes the chicken noodle soup. Bella, I'll be right back. I have to make sure they don't something stupid, like-"

_C-R-A-C-K_

"Like that."

And he was also out the door.

"Was dat a tree?" I asked Jake, my eyes wide.

He chuckled. "Probably."

I sighed, before a coughing attack, well, attacked me.

Jake held up the bucket, just in case.

I gave him a watery smile. "Thanks,"

He shrugged."Here – I got you these," he said, handing me a small bunch of wild flowers.

"I picked them myself," he said, somewhat bashfully.

I grinned. "I can't smell dem, but I bet they're lovedy."

He grinned – like I had made his day.

"I also made you this. The shop was out of 'get well soon cards', so yeah."

He thrust a handmade card into my other hand. It was yellow, with a small cartoon bear on the front, hugging a pillow heart – something he had obviously gotten off the internet.

"Dank you!"

"Open it!"

I handed him back the flowers, and inside was the typical 'Get well soon Bella!' but there was also a small charm.

"It's sposed to have healing properties – at least, that's what my dad said." He said sheepishly.

I hugged him then, a small, one-armed hug.

"Dank you. You made my day," I said, before I sneezed all over him.

"Oh my Dod! I'm so sorry!"

He grinned. "And I wore a shirt and everything for you! I'm onto you Bells," he said playfully lowering his voice. "I know you want me without my clothes on."

I shoved him then. "Ged oud! You're worthe then Quil! DOD I hade you!"

He grinned and walked towards the door.

"Same time tomorrow?" He said casually over his shoulder. I threw a pillow at the door.

.

.

The rest of the day, I had Jake's shirt pressed up against my face, as it lulled me into a sleep of pleasant dreams.


	6. Flowers cos thats how he rolls

**Who has given her flowers just because that's how he rolls…**

You would think, that after months of dating, I would get used to his sudden surprises.

His little quirks that made him that little bit more special.

But he still takes me by surprise.

.

.

Like coming back from patrol, late at night, holding a bunch of flowers.

"What are they for?" I asked him, smelling them, coyly hiding my smile.

He shrugs. "That's just I how I roll," he said cheesily, doing the 'gangsta' hand movements to go with it.


	7. That did what she wanted to die for

**That did what she would die for…**

"Jake, where are we going?" I giggled as he drove us through the winding streets of Seattle.

"I'm giving you the best present possible." He said, tapping my nose playfully.

"You are the best present, silly,"

He smiled but shook his head.

"Nope. Remember how you told me a little while ago that you would 'positively die' if you ever met the cast of Grey's Anatomy?"

A smile leap unbidden to my face as I let out a piercing fan-girl squeal

"."

"Bells, Baby, breathe for me. In through nose, out through mouth. Breathing is very important," he teased.

I squealed again and hugged him, even though he was driving and couldn't hug me back.

"I love you! You're perfect!"

I squealed again.


	8. That said hed die for her

**That said he would die for her…**

I was holed up in Jake's room, awaiting the wolf's howl which would signal the beginning of another battle.

Another battle over me.

I cried a little more then.

Jake walked in, saw me curled up in the corner of his room, and immediately come over, enveloping me in his warm embrace.

"Don't cry honey. We're made for this."

"But it's all my fault!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. "If I hadn't gotten involved with those stupid vampires, then no one would have to risk their lives for me! I'm honestly not worth it!"

He growled then.

"Honey, you're worth it. Believe me."

"I can't lose you," I whispered.

He gently tilted my chin up. "Honey, I would gladly die for you. You have your whole life ahead of you. I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my misrebale life. You can leave – you can do whatever you wanted. I'd gladly give myself up for you."

I cried more.


	9. That really would

**That really would…**

I cried more, because the wolf had howled long ago.

Jake had gone.

And it wasn't before long, when I heard the all-too familiar sound of a wolf howl in pain.

I knew that it was Jake – it was too close to the house for it not to be him.

I knew that he would really die for me.

.

.

And that made me cry all the more.


	10. That Holds Hands with Her

**That holds hands with her…**

Jake and I had always had a tactile relationship.

We were always touching, always close.

It was weird if we weren't.

.

That's why, the first time he held my hand as we walked across the beach, I smiled.

.

.

Because, for the first time in a long time, things were _perfect._


	11. That She Cried In Front Of

**That she cried in front of….**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I kept whispering, as the tears kept falling.

He had found something that I hadn't known about.

Edward's stash of his 'memories'.

I could feel myself breaking down in front of him – the hole that Edward has creating reopened, engulfing me in its flames.

I couldn't even hold myself together.

Not this time.

The pain was too strong.

I hit the floor, letting out my cries of anguish.

I'm sure I sounded like I was being murdered with an axe, but I couldn't help it.

I was going down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

I felt his arms around me, holding me together.

I cried and sobbed into his shoulder, letting the pain take me away.

"It's alright," he whispered, his voice shaky.

"I'm here, it's alright. You're safe."

His voice soothed me into a numb, dreamless sleep.

.

.

But I was warm.

For the first time, in a long time, I was _warm._


	12. That Cried In Front Of Her

**That cried in front of her….**

The sounds that came from Jacob were sounds I would have never associated with him.

With his happiness.

His sunniness.

.

Jacob Black – my best friend, my sun – was _crying_.

He gave me a watery smile.

"It's alright Bells. It's just, today was the day…" more tears, a half sob, "mum…"

I held him then.

I held him like he had held me weeks ago when I had broken down.

I held him like he hadn't been held in a long time.

I let him cry, because if anyone deserved to cry, it was him.

Today, it was all about him.

And yet, he still continued to give – he let me feel strong, like my being there could actually help.

Like I was the one keeping him together.


	13. That Kisses Her With Meaning

**That Kisses Her With Meaning…**

_As a request, this chapter shall hopefully be longer!_

~/*\~

Rain.

Torrential rain.

It was like the sky decided that today was the day that it would mourn.

And, naturally, it was the day that Jake decided to take me on our first 'real date' – to the beach.

To the open-to-all elements beach.

To a secluded place that took hours of trekking to get to – a place that would take almost twice as long to get back from in the torrential rain.

Jake looked like it was his fault.

"I'm so, so sorry Bella. Really. It's my own fault. I should have checked the weather - I should have found a place closer to the car park. Jesus, you're freezing, come here," he opened his flannel shirt – he felt like he should 'dress up' – which, in wolf terms, meant 'actually get dressed'.

I was shivering, but smiling.

"Jake, I'm pretty sure the weather is as predictable as Paul's mood swings," I said. Well, that's what I meant to say. What came out was something like:

"J-j-Jake, I'm-m-m pre-e-tt-t-tty s-sure th-the weath-th-er-r is-s-s as-s pred-d-d-ict-t-t-abl-l-le as-s P-p-p-Paul's-s-s mood-d-d s-s-swin-n-ngs-s-s."

His face was a twist between humour and worry. Eventually, humour won out.

He let out a strangled chuckle. "God Bells, you're cute even when you're blue," he whispered, and suddenly, the cosiness that was between us moment before, had changed into fizzy electricity.

I wasn't sure whether I wanted to move away from him, or move closer.

"Bells," he breathed, his voice husky.

Okay, definitely moving.

"I-i-I'm f-f-fine J-j-j-Jake, r-r-really." I stuttered – more out of embarrassment then cold.

"Bells, you're freezing,"

"Jake, it's _December!_ In Forks! I'm always going to be freezing!"

He shrugged. "Suit yourself – but just so you know, the offer of me – as a space heater – is a limited time offer. Once you're out – you're out,"

I grinned. I highly doubted that he would prefer to keep his pride then watch me turn blue.

Not that I said as much – I was going to enjoy this.

~/*\~

I hate him.

I was out, sitting just a little across from him as we waiting out the rain in the forest.

He was still sticking to the 'limited time offer' thing, and I was still sticking to – whatever my point was being.

Stupidity would have worked.

Idiocy – also a strong contender.

I sighed, well, teeth-chattered again, but this time, I saw Jake squirm.

I looked up, and saw his internal debate.

Pride?

Or Bella-popsicle?

This war raged behind his eyes for some time.

I unconsciously licked my already chapped lips, just to make sure they were still there, I guess.

Jake's sharp gaze caught onto the movement immediately.

An emotion which I couldn't identify seemed to light up his eyes.

The atmosphere changed, once again, to fizzy.

I was feeling slightly warmer just by his unswerving gaze on me.

He leant closer, never breaking eye contact.

"Jake? You alright?" I whispered.

_Why am I whispering?_ I asked myself.

He nodded. "Bells, come over here for a sec," he also whispered.

I moved slightly closer, still noting that it was still raining – just not as heavily.

Just heavily enough that we still had to sit here.

In the wet

And the cold.

"You look freezing." He stated.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

_Why not? It's just Jake! For crying out loud!_

He put his arm around me, and I instinctually leant into it, placing my head on his shoulders.

I felt his fingers – so warm, all the time – gently trace around my face.

I looked up. "Jake?"

His fingers gently traced their way to my chin, where they stayed, effectively holding my head in place.

His gaze flicked to my lips.

I licked them again.

I think they might have pouted slightly on their own.

He leant forward, his eyes back on mine.

He was so close that I could _taste_ his breath on my lips.

Our noses were pretty much touching.

"Ja-" I began, only to me cut off my smooth, _warm_ lips.

Jake's smooth, warm lips.

Instincts that I had banished with Edward suddenly leapt forth, and I was kissing him back.

It wasn't wild with passion – but the passion was there.

It wasn't slow and tormenting – but it was slow.

It wasn't the kiss of desire-filled, hormone ridden teens – even though that's what we were.

It was the kiss – the first kiss – of a man and woman.

The kiss of a couple who felt the pull that might be love.

It was a kiss full or meaning, full of promise.

It was Jake's _first kiss_.

Both his hands holding my face, my hands holding his, each breath intermingled, each touch our own.

The feeling of his tongue silently begging for entrance - the wordless allowance of mine.

He tasted like I thought he would – if ever I had thought about it.

He taste of sunshine, warmth. He tasted of cinnamon, of homey spices, of honey.

He tasted of the woods during a thunderstorm, he tasted of lazy fall afternoons with warm soda and sparkling conversation.

He tasted of _Jake._

My body was aching for breathe, my body was tingling with anticipation of what might happen.

It was him, though that finally gave away.

I felt the blood rush to my face as he pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine, our noses touching, both of us breathing rapidly, each of mine inhales was his exhale, and visa versa.

I don't know how long we kissed for, but I know it was exactly ten seconds of looking into each other's eyes before we started again.

.

.

This time, it was a kiss of unhindered passion.

This time, it was a kiss of desire, of need.

This time, it was a kiss of teenage hormones coming into play.

This time, it was me who pulled away.

"Not yet," I whispered. The rain had stopped by now. The odd water droplet fell though, pulled down from higher up by gravity. "Not yet,"

He nodded. "But soon?"


	14. That Hugs Her When Shes Sad

**That Hugs Her when She's Sad…**

"Bella? You all right honey?" Jake asks through the bathroom door.

I shrug and sniffle – forgetting momentarily that he can't see me.

"Bells, tell me what's wrong. Was it Paul again?"

"No," I mumble out.

"Leah?"

"No,"

"Quil?"

"It wasn't anyone I know." I whispered.

"Then why are you so upset? They don't know you, so they can't say anything!"

I burst out crying then.

It was all my fault.

_My_ fault.

I was ruining his life – threatening his chance, his god-given right – to become chief of the tribe.

Jake, hearing my sobs, opened the door and hugged me close to his body.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I whispered to him, over and over again. "It's all my fault."

"Bella, sweetie, _nothing_ is your fault. Nothing. And no one can tell you otherwise."

"Jake, I'm threat-"

"You aren't threatening anyone!" He insisted.

"I'm threatening you," I breathed out.

He froze.

So I froze.

"Bella, I'm not angry," he told me, stroking my hair. "I'm worried that these stupid rumours have gotten to you as well. I worried for _you_."

"Jake, if you m-m-marry me, you can't become chief!" I told him, looking up at his face, which was cast with worry and sadness.

"Bella, when I become Alpha, I become Chief. So don't worry."

I cried again then.

And I wasn't sure whether it was because I was sad, or happy or frustrated.


	15. That Hugs Her For No Reason At All

**That Hugs her for No Reason at all**

If there was one way to describe Jacob Black, it would be that he is affectionate.

He is a very tactile person – always touching things, places, _people._

I can't count how many times he's hugged me, just because of how he is.

But I can tell my top five.

5. He hugs me whenever he sees me, no questions asked. Even if I've been mega bitch, even if we've fought, even if I don't want to talk to him, or he doesn't want to talk to me, he still hugs me.

4. When we're watching movies together, no matter who we're with, he'll always put his arm around me, and pulls me close.

3. When I'm crying, or upset, and I refuse to tell him what's upset me, he'll hug me. And he doesn't let go until I've stopped.

2. He'll come up behind me when I'm cooking, or working, and just hug me. He says it's because I jump – I say it's because he wants to see what spooning me would feel like.

And my favourite time when he hugs me, is when he hugs me, for no reason at all.

It still takes me off guard, sometimes, especially when I'm in the middle of a conversation. But whenever he does just hug me for no reason, he doesn't just put his arms around me and squeeze. He lifts me up and twirls me around, laughing at my gasp of shock which is closely followed by my laughter, and kisses me on the cheek.

Yeah, those are the best hugs.


	16. That Would Give Up His Jacket For Her

**That Would Give Up There Jacket For Her**

"Bells, your freezing out here!" Jake exclaimed. "Please, take the jacket!"

"NO! Everyone will know you're not human if you don't have it!"

"Just take the damn jacket!" he implored.

"Just keep the damn jacket!" I yelled at him.

He sighed, before picking me up, in the middle of the street, and sat me down on a snow-covered bench, before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around me.

"There. Not freezing now are we?" He whispers.

I say nothing. I am not freezing, thanks to the jacket, but Jake sure is getting some weird looks.

Or so I thought.

Two old ladies walked by, and one whispered loudly to the other:

"I told you Pearl! Chivalry is still alive today – the boy might not have any sense or feeling, but he gave her his jacket! Now, isn't that sweet!"

The other old lady agreed. "Yes it is, but it's going to be even more sweeter when she has to look after him because he caught a cold for her,"

Jake and I looked at each other, before we started giggling – well, I giggled. Jake _chuckled_, which, he told me, was the masculine form of giggling.

I told him that he still giggles like a little girl.

He shrugged and said "If you don't be good, I'll take back the jacket."

TO which I replied: "If you do, you can look after yourself when you're sick."


	17. That Calls To Make Sure She Got Home Saf

**That Calls To Make Sure She Got Home Safe**

I had just walked in the front door, at 11:56PM, after my date with Jake, when the phone rang.

I raced to it, as quickly as possible, as Charlie had already gone to bed, and I didn't want to wake him, nor alert him to the late hour.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Bells? It's Jake."

"Jake? What is it? Did I forget something? Is it Victoria? Did someone get hurt? Did someone phase?"

He chuckled. "Calm down Bells. I just called to make sure you got home safe."

I smiled then.

Jake was such a sweetie.


	18. That would wait up for hours for her

**That would sit and wait up for her for hours, just to see her for 10 minutes**

I had gone a date tonight.

Not of my own free will – somehow, Mike had finally conned me into a date.

And, to make matters worse, I had already promised Jake that I would spend that night doing a Harry Potter marathon.

Somehow, Mike arrived first.

Somehow, I ended up on the worst date of history – with Mike.

Somehow, I hadn't managed to get a hold of a phone to call Jake – to get him to rescue me.

Somehow, Jake was still waiting for me on Charlie's porch when I leapt from Mike's minivan, without waving goodbye, and stormed up to the house.

To see Jake – with a bunch of wildflowers.

To see Jake – see his face go from depressingly crest-fallen, to ecstatic in milliseconds of seeing me.

To see Jake, walk up to me, flowers dropped, forgotten, and he held my face in his large, warm hands.

"Bells," he whispered, looking into my eyes.

I could literally feel my soul sear from _that_ look.

"Jake?"

"Yeah honey?"

"No marshmallows – ever again." I told him.

He chuckled, and kissed my forehead – not where I was hoping, but at least it was right extremity.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" I whispered, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he draped his across the small of my back.

"Well, let's see, you were four, so that would make me-"

"Today, Jake,"

He looked into my eyes. "Since the moment 12 AM rolled around, I have been waiting for you today. Since I saw you grouchily get into Marshmallow's minivan, I have been waiting for you. Since I saw you walk up to me, I have been waiting for you."

I glanced down at my watch. "Jake, I only have 10 minutes till curfew." I told him softly.

He sighed, and pulled me close, whispering in my ear "it's going to be the best 10 minutes of your night."

He kissed my cheek, smiling softly as I leaned a little too eagerly into the touch.

"Behave Bella, what would Charlie think?"

"Charlie would think that you're taking your damn time. Kiss me already Jake!"

And he did, catching me slightly off guard, my mouth slightly parted, allowing him to instantly deepen the kiss.

I melted.

I melted into his touch, his taste, his smell.

I melted into him.

My legs went wobbly, the butterflies in my stomach got restless, my heart flew a million miles an hour, my voice made ridiculously wanton sounds at the things Jake was doing to my body.

_Jake,_

I think I moaned his name.

I'm certain he smirked, while never letting go of my mouth.


	19. That Would Give Up His Seat For Her

**That would give up his seat…**

I hate public transport.

I hate it with a passion.

It's loud, it's smelly, there's no room to move, no seats ever (unless some little kid has put something gooey on it, just waiting for an unsuspecting bystander to sit in it) and it's even worse when you're in a bus with a _werewolf_. And not just any werewolf – _your_ werewolf.

And three of his werewolf buddies.

And all four of them managed to get seats.

I hate public transport.

Quil and Embry giggling like school-boys at the bottle-blonde bimbo standing infront of me , effectively blocking, well, half-blocking their view of her.

I grumbled at them.

I hate public transport.

"Bells?" Jake asked softly.

"WHAT?" I hollered, blushed at Jake's look at surprise. "I'm sorry, yes Jake?"

"Do you want my seat?"

I stared at him in wonderment.

"ohmygod yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" I squealed.

Jake got up and I sat down quickly.

Jake leaned over to the bottle blonde, whispering something in her ear, which made her look at Quil and Embry, before giggling.

Jake looked smug.

I hate public tansport.


	20. That Just Wants to Cuddle

**That Just Wants To Cuddle**

I love Jacob.

I love how physical he is.

I love he always has to touch me, hold me, kiss me, whisper n my ear and drag me to bed for days on end for no other reason than he knows that, finally, he can.

But sometimes, the thing I love most about him is that he can just walk up to me and cuddle me, because he knows that's all I really want.


	21. That Reassures Her She is Beautiful

**That reassured her that she was beautiful no matter what...**

_Firstly, a HUGE thankyou to Enchantress In Black who recommended this story on 'Easy and Breathing' (Seriously guys, look it up! It is fantasticly awesome!)_

_Secondly – I have a oneshot to be uploaded (Jar Of Hearts) BUT is not letting me upload new stories for some reason _

_Thirdly – I have a story in the works it's called 'Love Comes Softly' and is about the natural transition that Bella has towards Jacob. But, because of aforementioned problem in 2, it shall take a while for it be produced._

_And now…._

~/*\~

I am a mess.

Honestly.

Not even the best make-up artist, the best fashion designer – or even Alice – could make me look or feel any better.

I am a piece of crap.

Seriously – I'm covered in it. That's right. Covered in it.

That is the last time I ever babysit.

My hair is a rats nest.

I have goo and spit and other remnants of dinner plastered to my pants.

And – I have baby poop on my face and shirt.

Next time, Emily can find her own babysitter – someone who actually knows what they're doing.

Because I'm pretty sure that I have no maternal instincts – and no desire to actually become a mother. And as a babysitter, at least a little maternal instinct is required.

Jake didn't make me feel any better – he looked so perfect with the small baby in his large hands, cooing at it, making it laugh.

Whereas it would always cry whenever I even _thought _about holding it – or even looking at it.

So, naturally, Jake gave it me when something important needed to be done.

So now, I'm in a bad mood, im disgusting, and the shower is calling my name.

"Bells," Jake mumbles, half-asleep on the couch.

"WHAT?" I cry, exasperatedly.

He smiles softly, like the lighting of a single candle in the darkness.

"You look beautiful – covered in whatever that stuff is. You are a natural mother. I love you."

I snorted in disbelief.

But that night, when I snuggled against him, the image of him with a baby fresh in my mind, Jake whispered "You're beautiful, no matter what."


	22. That Told His Secrets To

_**Who told his secrets to her...**_

When he was five, he told me his biggest secret, under order that if he did so, I would have to kiss him. I snorted, but agreed.

"I love you," he whispered, and kissed me anyway.

~/*\~

When I was ten, and came back to Forks for the summer, I visited Jake and Billy. Jake took me out back, and showed me his 'big secret'.

In a cardboard box was a small collie puppy.

"His name is Wolf," Jake whispered excitedly. "But don't tell Dad – he says I can't have him!"

~/*\~

When I was seventeen, Jake told me his biggest 'secret' was telling me the tribe legend s- apparently it was forbidden to tell outsiders.

We both laughed at old man racism.

~/*\~

When I was eighteen, he made me remember his secret – his wolf side.

~/*\~

When I was nineteen, he told me his biggest secret.

"I've always loved you."


	23. That Showed How Much He Cared Through

_**To every guy that showed how much he cared through every word and every breath...**_

If I had one cent for every time Jake held me because I was scared, or being silly, or being afraid, then I would richer than the Cullen's.

He always shows me that he cares.

He's very cautious not to get angry, and often than not ends up comforting me because of something stupid that _I_ did.

He's a very caring person.

I told this once to Billy, and he told me that he got it off his mother, but he had been caring for me and after me since he could walk.

He always held my hand when we stood in the dark, because he knew that I was scared of what I couldn't see.

During my summer visits, he made sure that I knew exactly where we were going, what to wear shoe-wise, and how long we would be out. He knew that I needed to be informed at all times.

And recently, he just holds me, because he knows that the coldness I feel goes away whenever he is near.

He just _knows_.

Every word he's says shows how much he cares, with making me feel coddled.

He knows when to fight back.

He knows when I just want to held, or kissed. He doesn't have to _try_ to get my madness – he just does.

And every night, when I go to walk inside, he always tells me that he would care for me in every way for the rest of my life if I let him.

And these days, that's the best thing I've ever heard.


	24. That Never Laughed At Her Dreams

**That never laughed at her when she told him her dreams...**

"Bella, why are you blushing? Nothing's happened at all today! Quil didn't even _attempt_ to flirt with you!"

"It's not that," I whisper, hating the fact that my cheeks flare up at anything – Jake does find it endearing though.

"What is it then? Is it a good blush? Or a bad blush?"

That made me blush more.

He chuckled and pulled me close to his body. "Come on, tell me. Please?"

Damn his stupid puppy-dog eyes.

"You'll laugh."

"I swear of my life I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"It's about what I want to do after school."

"And what's so funny about that?"

I didn't reply.

He tickled my sides slightly. "Come on Bells, you know you want to tell me."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"Teach."

"What's so funny about that?"

"I wanna teach Native American History. Around the world."

I stared very hard at Jake's face as I revealed this. As I immersed myself in his culture, I found I was desperate to know more. How could Mr Darcy and Emma match up to the merging of animal and man, the sacred beliefs that he held so close to his heart he didn't know who he would be without them.

I stared at him, just to see if he would laugh, or even crinkle his eyes a little.

But he didn't.

He kissed me.

"I mean that much to you?" He whispered.

I nodded.

He kissed me again.


	25. That Believed In Her Dreams

**That believed in her dreams...**

I sat in his kitchen, with Jake on my left and he happily munched through pancakes. Billy, who sat in front of me, was eating like a civil person – he actually swallowed before he took another bite.

"Hey dad, did you hear what Bella wants to do when she leaves school?"

Billy looked up from the paper, glancing at me, quirking his mouth like Jake did – scarily so.

"No, she hasn't."

"She wants to teach our history."

Billy gave a chuckle, which turned into a choke, as he still had food in his mouth.

"Our Bella? This one here?"

I blushed from my toes to the tips of my hair.

I will _never_ tell Jake _anything ever again._

Jake shrugged. "Why not? I believe in her. She's a determined little thing."

I shoved him playfully.

So _maybe_ I'll tell him _somethings._


	26. That Did Anything So She Could Achieve

**That would have done anything so she could achieve them...**

"Hey Bells, I got you some stuff." Jake hollered as I sat on his cold garage floor.

His couch had, sadly been burnt by Billy, who said it was old enough for a cremation.

"Some stuff?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. His meaning of 'stuff' could range anywhere from food, to clothing , to books, to a joke.

"Stuff about your dream."

"Oh. What kinda stuff?" His definition is _very_ broad.

"Books and stuff Dad said I could give you. It's like a collection of what tribes around here believed."

I pretty much mauled him for the information as he sat down next to me.

What? I'm passionate!

He chuckled, and pulled me against his chest as I flipped open the first book and started to read intently, his chest still rumbling.

"No thank you?" He pouted.

I giggled and turned my head to look at his face.

Stupid puppy-dog eyes.

I gave an over-dramatic sigh, and yanked his head forward and kissed him.

.

.

Well, it _started _as a kiss.

Jake's garage floor wasn't as cold as it was before, when we were finish ;)


	27. That Thought Maybe This Could Be The One

**That thought maybe this could be the one...**

Jake grinned as he felt the small, velvet box in his pocket.

The ring inside wasn't very big, or very fancy. Something small and simple and slightly unique – just like Bella.

Just like their love. It wasn't over the top, it wasn't everyday either. It was unique and it was theirs.

His smile grew as he thought about how he was going to propose – a room full of candles, him on one knee, box open.

_This is it – this will be the night that I ask Bella to marry me_.

The conversation he had with Charlie the week prior sat in his mind:

"_Why Bella? Why now?" Charlie asked, his thick eyebrows furrowing._

"_Well Sir, I love her and I have for a very long time now. And, I think that she's the one."_

Tonight was going to be perfect.

Tonight...


	28. That Walked Her To Her Car

**That walked her to her car and opened the door...**

Jake had it all figured out – Take Bella to dinner, and let Sam light the candles in his house so he could propose by candlelight.

It was originally going to be Quil, but naked flames and a highly flammable house mixed with Quil was never a good idea.

The dinner had good very well – the food was excellent, the alcohol amazing and now, all he had to do was walk her to her car – Bella has insisted that, though Jake was driving, they take her car.

He smiled into her hair and held her hand as they strolled to the car park.

"Tonight was great Jake, thank you so much," Bella told him, smiling up at him.

He couldn't help but smile back. "It was no problem Bella."

As they got to the car, he gallantly opened her door with a slightly-over-exaggerated motion. Bella giggled. "Why thank you, kind sir,"

"The pleasure is mine," He replied with a wink, before walking around to his side of the car and getting in.

"Coffee at mine?" He asked sweetly.

Bella nodded, her smile a little wobbly (probably form the alcohol), and with great anticipation, Jake drove Bella back to his house.


	29. That Gave His Heart

**That gave his heart...**

Jake opened the car door for her, and walked her to his front door. As he unlocked it, he prayed that Sam had left and was thankful that his bulky frame would prevent the light of the candles from finding Bella.

A soft _click _of the lock and they were in.

Bella gasped at the sight – a hundred candles lit the room and flooded it with extensive light.

While Bella was busy basking in the glow, Jake pulled the velvet box from his pocket, got down on one knee, and smiled.

Bella looked over to Jake, and her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped again.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have known you since I can remember, and loved you for about as long. I love you the only way I know how, and I know that I will love you forever. Our love is as easy as breathing, and I hope that you will do me the honor of marrying me – do me the honour of taking the next breath with me."

Bella has tears in her eyes.

"I can't give you alot, but I can give you this house, these hands, and this heart. I can give you me."

Her tears spilled over, and even Jake's eyes were getting a little wet.

"So will you Bells? Will you marry me?"


	30. That Prays She's Happy

**Who prays that she is happy even if he's not with her...**

Today is her day – her day to wear the veil and the fluffed out white dress.

Her day to smile and take pictures and eat cake.

Her day to take vows to the man she loves.

Her day to marry.

But not marry me.

No, she decided, once and for all, for all time, that she loved Edward.

This is her day – and his.

He's also smiling and having his picture taken and cutting cake.

He's the one taking vows to her.

He's the one marrying her.

And, even though I'm angry and upset and hurt, I know that I'll get better.

Because I pray that she's happy – even if she's not with me.

Even though I gave her my heart.

Even though she's going to become one of them.

I pray that she'll be happy even if I'm not with her.

Because I know the power Edward has over her, and I know that she can convince herself that hse's happy when she's with him.

And that's all I need.

I'll smile from a distance, and dance with her tonight.

I cry a little when she walks down the aisle, and years from now I'll look back on this day a little bitter, because she was supposed to be mine.

But so long as she's happy, so am I.

Because I love her – even though she's with some one else.


	31. The End

_Not many girls appreciate nice guys anymore. And because of this, there are not many left out there. _

_Look at the boys you have put in the friend-zone – how many are your Jake? How many are you leaving?_

_How many are you loving like they deserve?_

_How many are getting their happy ending?_


End file.
